Skills
Skills are the abilities learned by Kymera that they use in battle. At any time a Kymera will have up to five skills. One skill must be an Ultimate skill and a Kymera can only have one Ultimate Skill usable at a time. Standard and Ultimate skills Standard skills are the regular skills that Kymera use to battle. They typically cost 1 Stamina Point and are unrestricted to use. They can be disabled under certain Temporary Conditions and some types, like Finishers, need setting up to unleash their full potential. Using a standard skill will generate 5 to 10 points in the Ultimate meter. Ultimate skills are special skills that either have high Base''' Power''' ratings or significant secondary effects that turn the battle in the user's team's favor. Ultimate skills use points from the Ultimate meter and can cost between 30 to 50 points to use, depending on the skill. They can be disabled under ceratin Temporary Conditions and some types, like Finishers, need setting up to unleash their full potential. The Ultimate meter is shared between Kymera of the same roster, so it is possible for one Kymera to build the Ultimate meter and tag out for another Kymera to come out and use its Ultimate skill in the next turn. Base Power (BP) Base Power refers to the basic damage done by a skill. Base Power is factored with the Kymera's Physical Attack or Energy Attack stat for the total damage output. In general a skill with higher BP will outdamage a skill used by a Kymera with a higher Physical Attack rating unless the difference is large. A skill's BP can be enhanced or degraded in battle. This will increase or decrease the amount of damage put out by the skill. The Kymera's stats will not be affected by a BP enhancement or degradation. Element The element of a skill will match up against a target Kymera's element to determine if the skill will deal regular, more, or less damage. *If the skill element deals normal damage to the target element, the end damage will be calculated normally. *If the skill element deals more damage to the target element, the end damage will be doubled. *If the skill element deals less damage to the target element, the end damage will be halved. Type Skills draw from either the Physical Attack or Energy Attack stats to deal damage. The type of skill will tell you which stat the skill will draw from, if either. Physical Physical skills will factor a Kymera's Physical Attack stat into calculating damage. Energy Energy skills will factor a Kymera's Energy Attck stat into calculating damage. Status Status skills do not deal any damage when they are used, no matter how much the skill or the Kymera gets enhanced. Their focus is instead on causing secondary effects. Status skills often have more potent secondary effects or a greater proc chance at inflicting them. Contact Some Kymera have Passive Abilities that cause damage or Status Conditions upon contact. Any skill that brings the user to come into contact with the target puts the user at risk for these effects. Despite their names, physical skills and energy skills do not mean contact and noncontact. There are some physical skills that avoid contact and energy skills that cause contact. Critical chance ' Critical chance' refers to the possibility that use a damaging skill will result in a critical hit. A critical hit will double the damage dealt by the skill on the turn that it rolls the critical hit. Status skills do not have critical chance ratings since they do not deal damage. Most damaging skills have a critical chance of 2%. Some skills have higher crit chances as a stand-in for a secondary effect. Other skills have a 0% critical chance due to their high Base Power or significant secondary effects. Crit chance can be boosted for a damaging skill, even if it starts with 0% crit chance. Secondary effect Secondary effects are extra results of using a skill other than causing damage. Secondary effects range from inflicting a Status Condition to enhancement of the user's stats. Most skills do not use their secondary effects every time and must rely on proc chance to determine if the secondary effect will apply. Proc chance Proc chance refers to the probability that a skill's secondary effects will occur whenever it is used. For instance, the Lash skill causes damage and has a 10% proc chance of inflicting Poison on the target Kymera. Skills have various proc chances depending on the skill. Status skills and Ultimate skills are likely to have a 100% proc chance on their secondary effects. Priority Priority refers to when a particular skill affects the order in which Kymera act in a turn. Most skills do not have altered priority at all and will depend on the Speed stats of both Kymera to determine acting order. Skills that alter priority will change which Kymera acts first or last regardless of the Speed stats. For instance, the Quick Note skill has an enhanced priority of 1. Any skill without priority modifier cannot act before Quick Note. A skill with priority of 2 or more will move ahead of Quick Note. A skill with equal priority will be at a stalemate and rely on the Speed ratings again. Skill Orbs Skill Orbs are used to manually teach a skill to a Kymera. If the Keeper has a Skill Orb and the skill is one that the Kymera can learn, the Keeper just needs to use the Skill Orb and the Kymera will learn the skill as if having learned a skill by leveling up. This means that if a Kymera has 5 skills already, one must be swapped out for the Skill Orb's to be used. Some Skill Orbs can teach its skill to as many Kymera as the Keeper wants while others are limited to one-time use. Be careful you use the right orb on the right Kymera! List of Skills Categories: *Skills A - E *Skills F - I *Skills J - P *Skills Q - S *Skills T - Z Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Skills